2nd Battle of Horra
This page is incomplete. You can help by adding information to it. Overview The Second Battle of Horra was fought between the Verion Coalition and the Khaersite Empire (also known as the Zealots.) Following the 1st Battle of Horra, the League of Allied Nations carried out continuous reconnaissance missions into the system to keep informed on Zealot fleet strength and disposition. Using this information, they performed Operation Birdielift, a mission to rescue the Corrundian population of Horra's moon, before the Khaersites could destroy or occupy it. This mission was successful. It became clear, however, that Khaersite strength in the system was increasing, and the Corrundian home system would be used as a beachhead to launch further attacks from. The LAN's Commander In Chief, Verion (CINCVERION), Space Marshal Narre'Val, arranged for MOC assets to be assembled, and for the message to be sent out to the factions of Verion that a coalition to retake Horra was to be formed at the Rendezvous Point system. Forces from across the cluster arrived, and a planning session was held. Once all possible reinforcements were present, the counter-attack was launched Fleet Strength 2nd Horra was one of the largest battles in the Verion cluster since the Akkais-Velkheri '5 Year War' ended a century earlier. Listing the fleet composition requires a larger space than the 'Strength' section of the Battle Template can provide. League of Allied Nations: Warships: * 4 Guardian Mk 1 Attack Frigate * 17 Guardian Mk 2 Attack Frigate * 18 Meridian Mk 1 Battle Frigate * 7 Meridian Mk 2 Battle Frigate * 6 Hope Mk I Lander Frigate * 6 Hope Mk 2 Lander Frigate * 60 Nymph Monitor * 10 Aegis Mk 1 Area Defence Destroyer * 5 Sterling Prototype Battlecruiser * 26 Warrior Attack Battlecruiser * 26 Howitzer Siege Battlecruiser * 24 Savannah Missile Battlecruiser Support units: * 7 Dependable Freighter Frigate * 12 Firestorm Transport Frigate Ground forces: * 120,000 infantry * 2 Battle Hovercraft * 500 Main Battle Tanks * 240 Infantry Fighting Vehicles * 120 Armoured Reconnaissance Vehicles Ka'Sorin Command: Warships: * 9 Rak'Toras Grand Battleship * 4 Sak'Toras Missile Battleship * 6 Yil'Toras Attack Battleship * 3 Osk'Toras Siege Battleship * 6 Tek'Toras Carrier Battleship * 24 Rak'Skar Attack Cruiser * 18 Sak'Skar Missile Cruiser Strike craft: * 924 Large Bombers * 1368 Medium Multiroles * 1368 Medium Space Superiority Support units: * 3 Isa'Toras colony battleship Ground forces: * 300,000 infantry * 12 Orbital Drop Forts Vorskel Confederation: Warships: * 2 Postern CNC Battlecruiser * 2 Altors CNC Battlecruiser * 6 Camponier Attack Battlecruiser * 8 Jafka Attack Battlecruiser * 2 Redoubt Carrier Battlecruiser * 12 Bulwark Attack Cruiser * 8 Yio Attack Cruiser * 12 Pilla Siege Cruiser * 4 Hive Carrier Cruiser * 10 Bartizan Attack Destroyer * 10 Sayf Attack Destroyer * 10 Palisade Missile Destroyer * 10 Zaif Assault Destroyer * 8 Parapet Area Defence Frigate Strike craft: * 320 Large * 664 Medium Taistelai Federation Warships: Following the collapse of the Taistelai Federation shortly after the 2nd Battle of Horra, the specific roles of these craft are no longer known. * 79 Peacemaker 3A Frigate * 187 Peacemaker MK 4A Frigate * 27 Peacemaker MK 4B Frigate * 15 Longbow MK 2 Frigate * 80 Longbow MK 3 Frigate * 44 Catapult MK 1 Frigate * 37 Goliath MK 2B Frigate Strike craft: Numbers and composition unknown. A significant number of 'cruise missiles', a form of unmanned kamikaze strike craft were used. Ground forces: Numbers and composition unknown, but likely present due to the Federation fleet's descent to Horra which resulted in their destruction by antimatter weapons, indicating they planned to land troops. Interstellar Arthan Republic: Warships: * 3 S-782 Nazgar Attack Battlecruiser * 4 B-853 Ozgal Attack Battlecruiser * 3 C-492 Artan Carrier Cruiser * 10 S-581 Kalnar Attack Cruiser * 16 D-374 Daljar Area Defence Frigate * 20 F-931 Jintak Attack Frigate * 8 M-892 Termak Attack Frigate * 12 C-249 Viala Attack Corvette Strike craft: The following is an estimation based on current unit capability. Original capability is no longer known. * 150 Large Gunship * 270 S-91 Medium * 315 S-56 Medium * 378 S-67 Small Support craft: * 12 F-347 Falrak Freighter Frigate Ground forces: * 60,000 infantry Interstellar Federation of Free States: Warships: 14 Mantral Siege Cruiser 20 Xandal Area Defence Cruiser 6 Oliandar Attack Cruiser 8 Terranak Missile Cruiser 4 Rindar Carrier Cruiser 4 Valkine Cruiser Strike craft: The following is an estimation based on current unit capability. Original capability is no longer known. * 400 Large Bomber * 296 Large Gunship * 600 Medium Fighter * 600 Medium Interceptor Ground forces: * 80,000 infantry Corrundian Empire: Corrundian forces were gutted during the 1st Battle of Horra. What remained of their military had retreated to Astrakhan, where the emergency capital and remaining military industry was located. A number of Imperial Navy units were present during 2nd Horra, but did not take part in the battle. 2,000 Corrundian infantry took party in the liberation of Horra, the Lunar Guards that had been rescued during Operation Birdielift. The LAN considered them ideal for making contact with civilian resistance forces and concentration camp internees. Battle Losses | || || |_ Aftermath